Eggman's Revenge
by Unknown writer XD
Summary: While Sonic is out on a run he gets a call from Tails horror hurt and a lot of pain ensues warning rape and bruises you've been warned


Disclaimer I do not own sega or any sonic the hedgehog characters

Sonic was on another run as usual feeling the wind through his quils he let out an excited whoop of jay as he Jumped of the edge of a rock when he got a message of tails slowing to a stop he answered.

"Hey Tails" Sonic said into the transmitter all he heard on the other side was a muffled groan by Rouge with Knuckles and Silver in the back and instantly he new some thing was wrong.

"Tails?" Sonic said uncertainty felling his stomach drop and why could he hear Amy and Tails struggling In the back round lisning closer he heard Shadow grunting in the background.

"Mwahahaha sonic I have all your friends yeah there a little ruffed but up this time Sonic I will be victorious you need to be at my lair before mid day or else I will kill them "Eggman laughed "be there sonic or else" the transmitter blew up his quills raised slightly due to nervousness why had Eggman taken his friends how did he get the drop on Shadow and Knuckles question ran through his head like lightning he had to get there fast then he started running with one question are they ok.

Sonic arrived In a flash litterly he had to spin dash the door down"Now Eggie where is every one" the blue hedgehog shouted looking around he was in a white room with white walls and ceiling made of sound proof padding strange he thought "now where could every one be?"he said to himself.

"Right here Sonic" said Eggman as he rose from the floor with his friends in a cage Sonic gasped as he saw Tails,Knuckles,Silver,Amy,Shadow and Rouge with minor injuries close to none they were all tied up.

"Now if you want your friends back you need to do something for me first"Eggman said grinning from ear to ear.

"Now what would that be" Sonic said trying not to sound nervous every one picked up on it Eggman pulled out a pair of hand cuffs "put these on" Sonic turned around with his hands behind his back .

"If it frees my friends" he said emotionlessly looking down as the hand cuffs fastend on his hands stoping him from trying to attack.

"No sonic don't do it" Tails called out in despair he hated seeing Sonic like this so unlively so defeated.

WARNING THINGS GET GROUSOME HERE YOU ARE WARNED

Eggman un zipped his trousers and pulled his penis out of his pants he said to Sonic "suck it Sonic if you want your friends back alive hahahaha" Sonic turned around and knelt down looking like he wanted to vomit he gagged looking at Eggmans erection he slowly lowered his head onto the shaft and immediately gagged.

Shadow had his head down Knuckles looked like he wanted to cave an entire mountain Rouge stared on with horror Amy was in shock Silver was trying to escape with his psychic powers and Tails... Tails looked like throwing up.

Sonic reluctantly put his head and started sucking again he gagged as Eggman put his hands on his head and pushed him down to deep throat him Sonic gagged and coughed but Eggman didn't stop.

Eggman let Sonics head go and to his relief Sonic pulled back gasping for breath "bend over "Eggman said with a hint of excitement present in his voice.

"No why would you want me to do that" Sonic said suspiciously as Eggman pulled out a a remote "we'll I guess you don't want your friends alive anymore I guess" as he was about to push the button Sonic butted in "ok ok I'll do it" he said sighing defeatedly.

As he bent over he felt a wave of nausea rip at his insides he bent over and shackles came out of the ground and pushed sonic against the wall quickly it spread his legs and pulled his arms out.

"Hey this was not part of the deal" Sonic said struggling he wanted out now "let me out now" Sonic said forcefully .

"let me have my fun first" Eggman said approaching sonic with a 7 foot erection "now Sonic relax this will hurt " all of his friends looked up in horror "please don't do it" begged Tails close to tears Eggman loomed over the blue hero "time to get revenge" he trusted into Sonic ass.

"AAAAAH" Sonic screamed as tears fell down his face he closed his eyes blood poured from his rectum Sonic started gasping for breath he lifted his head up to look Eggman in the eye "stop" he weakly said "let me go."

Everyone but Knuckles and Shadow were in tears seeing their hero like this so broken so helpless "let him go" shouted Shadow "can't you see what your doing to him"

Eggman only thruster faster grunting as he did so "I think I'm gonna" Eggman came in sonics ass sonic was in so much pain it felt like he was being ripped in two when Eggman pulled out blood and semen leaked from Sonics ass.

Eggman cleaned himself up with a towel chucking it at Sonic's feet when he was done he wordlessly walked out and when shut the door behind him every ones shackles came undone and they all fell to to the floor .

"Sonic" shouted everyone in sync they ran to him as he passed out they cleaned him with the towel Eggman had left behind and Shadow picked Sonic up and said "come on buddy let's go home" so they did.


End file.
